By Your Side
by poofyclowdss
Summary: We're too young to fight it.
1. Starting Over

By Your Side

Note: Some characters will have new features and it will be very different from the actual game, while some will still maintain their original traits. If you don't like the new edition, then stop reading and make your own story. Thanks.

Summer was coming to an end. In two weeks, to be precise. A time when new school supplies should be bought or a time to reconnect with friends that have left town for the summer. Not a time to move to an entirely different world, but who's to decide? A 17 year old girl or her business, money-making parents?

Kairi didn't care anymore, though. She moved so much during her high school career that it wasn't even considered memorable. It was just another chore on her list; it felt like an everyday thing. She looked out the train window and sighed sadly. _Another town, another life, again._ Her parents looked at her sympathetically.

"We're sorry, dear. But we promise this is the last time we move! The corporation is going to let you finish your whole senior year here! No more moving during the school year!"

_Great… I _still_ have to start over though… _

"Thanks, Mom and Dad. I appreciate it." Kairi put on her very much practiced fake smile. It was best not to start problems when it can be avoided.

"We have such a great daughter, don't we? So understanding, so perfect, so beautiful." Her mother smiled.

Her father nodded in agreement, "We couldn't have asked for anyone better."

Kairi just looked down at her dirty, worn-down black converse hi-tops then out the window again. She heard that every time the family moved. It was just a way for her parents to suck up every ounce of her love towards them, and Kairi has pretty much given it her all. The town was coming near. It was said that this town was known for its endless sunset, since the sun is always in the same position.

Welcome to Twilight Town, reads the sign. _It has a pretty name, at least._ The train entered the station and slowed to a stop. The doors open smoothly, and Kairi's parents were the first to get up. They grabbed the bags that were sitting in the compartments above them and went out to instruct a boy to get the bigger things from the train's side trunk. All the big furniture were already sent to the house and set up a week prior.

Kairi lets out one last sigh and gets up.

"Kairi, honey. Just explore around town and meet the kids here. We got the boxes." Her mother calls as Kairi steps out of the train.

"I want to see our house first."

"Oh, here's the address." She hands her a paper. "It's somewhere in… Sunset Terrace?" She struggles to say as she carries some boxes.

Kairi automatically reaches out to help her mother.

"Honey, I said I got this. Oh, and hun, to get to Sunset Terrace, you're going to have to take _that_ train," she points, "but me and your father are going to set up the shop on Market Street here. Now, go on. See you in a couple of hours! Technically, it's brunch time, but it doesn't look like it because of this sun, huh?" She laughs and waves.

Kairi backs up slowly; making sure her mother has got a hand on everything. She then wanders towards the train. She hops on the train and looks around for a seat. There were some people already in the train. Kairi looks on her left. A boy notices her and nudges at his friend and shakes his head towards Kairi. They both look at her and back at each other and whisper something.

On her right, she notices a more built boy, with jelled bright red hair and piercing green eyes with a tattoo under both eyes, sitting near the back. He stared at her with intense curiosity. It was rare for a new person to move to a small town as Twilight Town. Kairi instantly breaks the eye contact by looking down at her shoes, letting her dark red hair fall between them.

The train jolts to a start, making Kairi stumble to keep balance and trip into the seat in front of her. She wasn't always the most graceful girl in the world. The boy with bright red hair snickers loudly in the background. Kairi feels her face burning up, as she glares at her sneakers. _Whatever. I'm never going to see him again after today. Plus, a bunch of people trip over their feet. He's just rude. No one else saw it, but him. _Kairi kept listing positive things to herself, to keep her sanity in check. She was looking down and thinking to herself long enough that she didn't notice the two boys in front of her move back a couple of seats to be in the seats directly in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Pence." A boy with a red jersey and baggy jeans with his dark brown hair up with a sweatband was smiling widely at Kairi. Kairi made a quiet gasp in surprise, but relaxed when she noticed his amiable smile.

"That's Hayner." He points to a boy wearing a black beater with a forest green vest along with army camo pants with jelled back blonde hair. Hayner nods.

"What's your name?" Pence asks.

"Kairi. I just moved here because of my parents business. They got relocated again." She lets out a sigh and looks out the window.

"Oh, you move a lot, don't you?"

Kairi nods.

"Well then, welcome to Twilight Town! Where the sun is always shining, not too bright, not too dull! It's juuuuuust right." Pence exclaims with much enthusiasm.

"Save it for the drama club, Pence." Hayner shoves him. All three laughs.

"So, what school are you going to?" Pence asks Kairi.

"Uh, isn't there only one school here?" She asks.

"Oh, I mean, uh. Don't you have any special pow-"

The bright red haired boy swiftly comes up and shoves Pence and he falls out of the train seat.

"Shut up." He plainly states.

He shoves Hayner off the seat as well, and sits down in front of Kairi.

"Hey!" Hayner yells defensively.

The red haired boy just gives them a glare and they instantly back off and scamper to a seat in the front of the train. He then rests his head against the train's wall and looks back at Kairi.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized? And you should just ignore what that idiot said. Act like it never happened."

"What _did_ he say?"

"Exactly."

"No, I mean, what did he mean? He didn't finish his question."

"You're good at this."

"I'm serious!"

"You're cute when you're mad." He laughs.

Kairi's face steams red as she looks down at her shoes once more. _Just breathe. Let it go._ She looks up again and brushes her bangs out of her face. Axel's eyes were locked onto hers and she just couldn't break it off this time. It was too intense. Axel gives a smirk.

"Too hot for you, huh?"

"Ugh, leave me alone."

"Ow, feisty. By the way, nice trip you had there. You know, I'm never gonna let you forget about it. Who trips on their own feet? What a klutz."

Kairi looks down at her god forsaken shoes again. Embarrassed, angry, and hurt at the same time. _I don't even know him and he's making my day miserable!_ The train stops and the doors open. Pence and Hayner were the first to leave. Axel gets up and looks down on Kairi, who was still sitting and staring at her feet.

"This is our stop, you know." He says with an attitude.

Kairi looks up; eyes a bit watered and stands. She got up too fast and felt a little dizzy and lightheaded and stumbled backwards. She reached towards the pole, but misses slightly and stumble backwards more. Axel reaches out and grabs her arm and pulls her towards him. Her hands and head slightly rests on his chest. She feels the warm heat radiating from his body. She comes to her senses and looks up into his eyes.

"You just can't get enough of me, can ya, new girl?" He grinned.


	2. The Good Life

Kairi paced back and forth in her new front lawn. _I can't believe that happened! I hope I never see his face again! He has some nerve. _She was such a paranoid girl. _Okay, just forget about it. It never happened. I'm just going to explore the house. _

She looked up at the house. It was pretty big. _I guess the corporation is being generous to me for making me move a lot…_ Kairi's previous homes were usually townhouses, but this house was a gorgeous single house. She recalls her mother saying it was about one to two acres of land. Kairi went inside the brick house through the black door to be overwhelmed by two grand staircases, one on her left and one on her right, going up and connecting at the top. Looking up, there was a grand crystal chandelier. Kairi could only stare big-eyed.

"Alright, Mom and Dad, kudos." Kairi whispered to herself.

She continued to explore through the living room with gorgeous matching sofas, the kitchen with the top newest appliances, the dining room with a long table, and the study room with a large bookcase with Kairi's books. She was in heaven, and it was only one of the floors of her heaven. She decided to venture to the basement and was even more amazed. She gasped at the spacious area. There was leather sofas surrounding an enormous plasma television and a bar area in the back. A door led to a theater room, a nice projector and maybe sixteen nice reclining seats. _How did we hit this jackpot?_ Kairi didn't even finish looking around, but she went upstairs to find her room. She opened the first door and there was a large room inside. There were three steps that even led to the bed and there was a huge walk-in closet and another door that probably led to a nice bathroom. _This is probably the master bedroom. _

Kairi stepped out and opened other doors. In total, there were five large bedrooms. She chose her room. It had a king size bed with a bathroom and huge closet. It was a miniature version of the master bedroom, even though it wasn't very miniature. There was a window that lets Kairi see her neighbor's house. She walked out to her personal balcony and looked down at a pool and hot tub. Kairi was speechless. She also noticed there was a large sturdy tree by her balcony. _This calls for some late night fun_. She grinned.

"What you smiling about, new girl?" A voice calls from the bottom.

Kairi jumps and looks around for the voice.

"Down." Said the voice.

She looks down and sees the bright red hair.

"Axel." She muttered under her breath.

"Aw, how sweet of you, you remembered me!"

"You stalker, were you following me? Go away!"

"Ouch, you hurt." Axel grabs his chest and acts like he's be shot. Then he looks up at Kairi and meets her eyes again. Kairi glares back.

"Are you inviting me up or what?" He says annoyed, but smirking.

"Of course not! Go away!"

"Oh, what? You want me up in your room right now? I mean, I don't want to be a bother. But alright, if you insist!"

Axel swiftly climbs the tree and was on her balcony before she could respond. Axel takes it on himself to go inside her room and take a look around. He rummaged through her books on her desks and walked into her closet.

"Damn, you live big."

"Oh, not really. I think my parent's corporation was being generous to us for moving so much. It _is_ pretty big though."

"Yeah."

Axel walks in front of her mirror and checks out his hair and makes eye contact with a very uncomfortable Kairi leaning against the wall in the background. He smiles and turns around to look at her.

"Do I scare you?" He asks teasingly.

She shakes her head no. She couldn't talk for some reason. Her throat was dry. Axel takes a step forward towards Kairi. She would have taken a step back, but she was trapped by her wall. He was too overwhelming, not in a bad way though. He grinned, showing his pure perfect white teeth. He continued to slowly walk towards Kairi. He was so close she could smell his cologne sprayed probably to cover his cigarettes he smoked earlier.

"How about now?"

Kairi didn't say anything. She just stood there unable to move. Axel smirked at her idleness. He stepped one more step so close that they were practically touching. She wanted to step back, but she realized she was between a wall and a built boy. She couldn't breathe. Not that she _couldn't_ breathe, but she _forgot_ to breathe.

_What's he doing? Do I want this to happen? I'm still a virgin; I don't want a complete stranger taking my virginity. Hell, I didn't even have my first kiss yet! But he's hot too… Why is this happening to me?_

Axel stepped back and laughed loudly.

"You should see your face now! You think I'm gonna do anything to you? I bet you wish I did though, huh?" Axel winked and started walking towards the balcony and jumped off.

"You cute, Kairi, you cute." He calls from the bottom of the balcony.

Kairi's heart was pounding. All of a sudden, she felt a rush of anger. How could a total stranger make a fool out of her? She has done nothing wrong to him, who is he to do these things to her? Kairi runs to the balcony and looks down and sees Axel walking away from the house on path towards the woods.

"Y-Y-YOU BULLY! DON'T YOU DARE COME HERE AGAIN! I'LL HURT YOU!" She manages to yell.

Axel seemed too far away to hear her, but Kairi notices him turn around and beam his perfect teeth at her.

She stood there confused and angry. She stood there for at least five minutes just thinking about what happened, and then she heard the front door open.

"Kairi? Honey? Are you here?" Her mother called.

Kairi shook her head and came back to her senses.

"I'm in my room, Mom! I chose the one all the way down the hall!"

"Okay, good, that's what we were deciding for you anyways! Come downstairs for lunch!"

Kairi left her room and looked left and right. Which way was the way down?

"Uh, Mom?"

"To your left, honey!"

Kairi smiled and found her way down to her spacious kitchen. Her mother put her groceries on the kitchen island counter.

"How'd you like this house?" Her mother asks.

"It's huge! How'd you manage it? Was the corporation being nice?"

"Yes, they felt bad because they usually try to get people without families to move first, but we were chosen a lot, so they bought us this house! Great, isn't it?"

Kairi nodded and helped her mother unpack the groceries and put them in the fridge. Her mother brought home Chinese food and set it on the counter.

"Kairi, eat lunch. I'll unpack." Her mother commanded.

Kairi obeyed and sat and started to eat her lunch. She couldn't help think about what happened only moments ago. Why did it happen? Will I meet him again soon? Do I _want_ to meet him again? She continued to question herself and the situation.

"Oh, by the way, I met some kids on this block. They're outside all hanging out. I believe their names are Riku, Sora, and Aerith? They seem nice, so go out after you eat and introduce yourself. I'm going to take a nap, your father's running the store right now and we're going to switch off every now and then." She says as she heads up the stairs.

Kairi wasn't really hungry after the adrenaline rush she received from her little experience with Axel so she got up and left the house after she heard her mother go in her room. There was a slight wind so it was cooler than usual. She walks out to the sidewalk and start walking in a random direction, hoping to meet someone on the way. While she was walking, she noticed three kids probably her aged.

_Those are probably the kids Mom was talking about._ Kairi walks in their general direction and start to notice their appearances. One boy had brown spiky hair with a black with splashes of red, blue, and yellow outfit on. Another boy with blue almost white hair had baggy blue pants with a white-ish looking vest. The two boys were very built with obvious arm muscles. The girl had long braided brown hair in a red bow. She was wearing a pink dress with a purple belt and brown boots. She was pretty attractive, if Kairi says so herself.

They notice Kairi and the boy with blue-white hair calls her over.

"You're the girl that just moved in right? We talked to your mom. I'm Riku. That's Sora and that's Aerith." He points to them as he says their name. Sora flashes his white teeth and Aerith gives a gentle wave and smile.

"I'm Kairi. I live in that house." She points to her house.

"Damn, that's one of the biggest houses on the block. Riku lives in a big house too, next to yours actually." Sora says.

"Hey, neighbor." Riku says and grins.

"I live three houses down from Riku and Aerith lives across the street from me," explains Sora, "so visit anytime you want!"

Kairi is thankful for such kind new friends.

"I was about to go to Riku's to watch a movie, come with?" Asks Sora.

Aerith glances at Sora and Riku. Maybe a flash of jealousy crossed her eyes? Aerith clears her throat. A little too loudly. Sora and Riku look at Aerith.

"You can come too, if you want, Aerith." Riku says.

"Okay." She says softly.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to." Kairi says.

"Great!" Riku says with a little too much enthusiasm.

He grabs Kairi's hand and starts to run towards his house. Kairi, confused, but happily, ran alongside with Riku.

"We'll race you two!" He calls to Aerith and Sora.

Sora starts running and laughing. Aerith starts speed walking and it turns to a slight jog as she sees Kairi and Riku laughing and running towards their house alone…


	3. Love Triangles

The wind rushed through Kairi's hair as she was running by Riku's side. Everything was moving in slow motion. Riku looked back at Kairi as he pulled her and beamed his gleaming white teeth. The sunset hit him so perfectly, he looked like a god. A very, very handsome god. Kairi blushed just at the thought of this. But all perfect things have to come to an end. Riku and Kairi made it to his house and went in. Riku's house was even more impressive than Kairi's, if that was even possible.

"We watch movies in the theater room downstairs," informs Riku.

He leads Kairi to a door and opens it. There are stairs that lead downstairs.

"It's all the way down and is the last door. You'll find it. It says 'theater room' on the door," he says, "I'm gonna go get us some snacks."

Kairi starts her way down and she hears Sora and Aerith coming in the house and start walking towards the basement staircase.

"Oh, hey, Kairi!" Sora calls.

Kairi turns around and smiles politely. She walks more into the basement and her eyes just grew wider and wider. Riku's basement was gigantic! Sora laughs in the background.

"Riku's parents are both surgeons; that's why they're barely home. They're very skilled doctors and they travel so much," Sora explains.

"Oh."

That's all Kairi could say. She was in awe. Sora and Aerith leads Kairi to the theater room and they sit on one of the sofas in the front. Kairi sits two rows behind them. _I hope Riku sits next to me. _She blushes.

"Why are you sitting back there by yourself? Come sit with us!" Sora says.

_Damn it. What do I say?_

"Oh, she's just _waiting_ on someone." Aerith mumbles with attitude.

_What the hell? Why is she being so rude?_

"I didn't want to _interrupt_ anything between you two." Kairi spat back.

Sora was oblivious to the undertone insults.

"Aw, don't be silly, me and Aerith don't have anything with each other." Sora laughs.

"Ha, who would?" Kairi scoffed.

Aerith flashes a glare back at Kairi. Kairi returns a smirk. Riku comes in with two bowls of popcorn and hands one to Sora. Riku looks back at Kairi and winks.

"What do you guys want to watch?" He asks as he's walking towards a very wide bookshelf filled with DVDs.

Aerith gets up and walks next to Riku and puts a hand on his muscular arm and runs her finger, from her other hand, down the DVD line.

"Hmmm, how about something scary?" She whispers seductively.

Kairi was witnessing all of this. Sora was just munching on the popcorn. Kairi's eyebrow twitched with anger and jealousy, but she remained in her seat.

"O-okay. Sure," Riku laughs nervously.

Aerith leans over to his ear and whispers, "Will you sit with me? I'm going to be scared."

Aerith looks at Kairi and smirks. _NO!_

"That's why you're sitting with _Sora_, remember?" Kairi says loudly.

Sora, confused, looks up at the call of his name. Kairi smiles at his child-like response and face.

"Y-yeah, you can sit with Sora, and I'll sit with Kairi." Riku says.

Aerith glares at Kairi and walks back to her seat with Sora. Kairi smiles at her little victory.

"Well, Dead Silence, it is then," Riku says as he picks up the CD and puts it in the player.

Riku hands Kairi the bowl of popcorn, lies down next to Kairi, and rests his legs gently on top of Kairi's legs. Riku turns to Kairi and sticks his tongue out. Kairi giggles and throws popcorn at his face. He smiles and eats the popcorn. The movie starts and Kairi can see Aerith snuggle closer to Sora. _Ugh, what a slut! That innocent face and dress can fool anyone, but she's getting with any guy she can land on! Well, two can play at that game._

"What's this movie about?" Kairi whispers to Riku.

"It's about a puppet. Those ventriloquist puppets, you know?" He whispers back.

Kairi gasps, a little too dramatically, but on purpose. Riku takes this as a cue and pulls Kairi down, making her lay down next to him, spooning. She smiles to herself. Riku rests his hand around Kairi's waist. When a scene was too scary, Kairi would cover her eyes with her hands. Riku would laugh under his breath and poke her. Kairi playfully shoved Riku, but Riku instantly held her too tight to move, but not too strong that he was strangling her. Kairi would giggle flirtatiously. This pattern continued through the duration of the movie. Kairi would constantly see Aerith looking over her shoulder and Kairi would smirk in response.

When the movie was over, Kairi tried to sit up and straighten herself out, but Riku pulled her back down next to him. Kairi laughed. She looked over at Aerith and Sora. Sora was passed out while Aerith seemed to have been snoozing next to him.

Kairi sat up and looked into Riku's bright bluish-green eyes. Riku pulled himself to sit up right. He was practically an inch from Kairi's face. He leaned in all the way and met lips with her. Kairi's eyes closed as they continued a passionate kiss. Riku started to lean back while still holding Kairi, making her fall and lay on top of him, while still kissing. Kairi felt that the kiss would last forever and that she had no more troubles in the world. Riku's fingers are laced in her hair as they continued to have a very long make out session.

"Ahem."

Kairi looked up surprised. She forgot she was in a basement. Both Riku and Kairi look up and meet the eyes of an uncomfortable Aerith.

"Uh, hello? We have company. Sorry to _interrupt_ your mess." She said.

"You were sleeping, and Sora is _still_ sleeping. You must have been boring, huh?" Kairi remarks.

"Ugh, new girl, learn your place."

"You're obviou-"

"Ladies." Riku interrupts.

Kairi gets up and walks out.

"I'm going home now, this was a total mistake. I don't even know you people."

"Wait! Kairi!" Riku calls after her.

Kairi sped towards the stairs, which took her a while to relocate. She heard Riku chase after her, but she was already at the top of the steps, retracing her way back to the door. She smoothly leaves and starts crossing the yard.

"Kairi!" He calls again, running after her.

Kairi turns around when Riku grabs her arm.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have led you on like that." He starts.

"Whatever. I don't think I'm _fit_ for your crew."

"No! Of course, you are!"

Kairi just glared back. Then she looked behind Riku, seeing Aerith and Sora coming out of the door. Aerith with her arms crossed.

"No, really. I don't want to deal with _some_ people."

"Oh, Aerith? Oh, she's always like that when she feels threatened."

"Yeah, well. I'm going home."

Kairi quickly turns around and swiftly walks back towards her house, but instead of walking to her front door, she goes to her backyard. She didn't want to really see her parents, if they were home. Kairi climbs the tree that is next to her room's balcony. She goes into her room and sees someone in her bed under the sheets. She takes a step closer and sees red hair.

"So, I see you've made new friends, huh?" he says under the covers.

"Ugh, what are you doing back here? I'm really not in the mood."

"Oh, something happened in la casa del Riku? Tell me about it."

Axel pushes off the covers and gets up and walks towards Kairi, who was still on the balcony. His oddly warm fingers touched her face gently.

"I'm all ears."


	4. Take a Chance

_Why was this happening? I'm just a new girl. This is my first day and I'm already in drama._

"I don't know," sighed Kairi, as she walked into her room with Axel tailing behind her.

Kairi falls on her bed and Axel lies next to her. The smell of a faint burning surrounded him. Kairi smelt the faint odor, but was too tired to question it.

All of a sudden, Kairi sits up.

"Is my mom still here?" she whispers.

Axel laughs, "She's sound asleep. Don't worry; I'll know when she's up."

Kairi didn't know what he meant by that, but didn't care. However, from that sudden sit up, all the blood rushed to her head and made her dizzy. Kairi held her head as she waited for the world to stop spinning. Axel sat up next to her, looking concerned.

"New girl, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just dizzy. And stop calling me new girl! I have a name."

"Ugh, fine. Kairi." Axel managed to spit out.

"Why are you disgusted by my name? I say your name just fine, and you can't even say mine without killing yourself?"

Axel stayed quiet for a minute, then grinned. Kairi looked at him questionably.

"What are you grinning at?" She asked finally.

"You know, you never said my name before. You may have said it once in disgust, but you never called me by name."

Kairi slumped and thought about it. _Is this guy right? I never said his name before? Well, I'm not going to start now._

"So… Say it," Axel grinned so wide you'd think his mouth would rip.

Kairi stayed silent and laid back down. Axel poked her, still smiling. Kairi rolled to her side, with her back facing Axel. Kairi couldn't help it. She let out a tiny smile.

"How is that fair? I say your name, but you won't say my name just once!" Axel slouched and whined like a child.

Kairi turned her head back to see his reaction. She laughed at the sight of a built, tough-looking boy acting like a three year old. She stuck her tongue out and turned back her back to him. Axel poked her at her waist.

He found it. He found her ticklish spot. Kairi spazzed out for a quick second and looked back at Axel, who had one brow raised. He looked at his finger and then looked at Kairi's waist, then grinned.

_Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no._

Axel attacked. He poked Kairi nonstop. Kairi couldn't stop laughing and having muscle spasms. Her laughing soon turned to playful screaming, where then Axel held one hand over her mouth.

"Shhh. Your mom's still sleeping!" He whispered and laughed as he continued to playfully poke her.

Kairi tried to attack Axel by her free hands, but she was too weak. She tried to shield her sides from Axel's poking, but Axel just grabbed both Kairi's arms with one hand and held them down above her head. Axel stopped poking her and looked into Kairi's eyes. He was practically on top of her at this point.

_Oh my gosh. What's happening?_

Kairi looks back up into his intense green eyes. She stopped breathing again, just as before when Axel trapped her.

"Say it." Axel whispered quietly.

Kairi couldn't talk. Her throat was as dry as a desert. Maybe because of all the laughing and screaming, or maybe because of his intenseness. She opened her mouth trying to let something out. Axel inched closer to her face until their noses grazed each other's.

"Kairi… Say my name." Axel repeated.

Axel looked deep into her eyes.

"A-," Kairi tried to spit out, but only came as a whisper.

Axel met his lips to Kairi's and started to kiss her as both their eyes closed shut. He released her arms, which automatically went to hang around Axel's neck. Axel held her head and moved some of Kairi's hair out of her face as they continued a passionate kiss. He pushed his tongue out until it licked Kairi's lip, which in response, opened allowing his tongue to move through. Their tongues fought each other as their lips were locked together. His radiating body was against Kairi's. Axel slowly lowered his left arm as he caressed her side down to where her shirt ended and slowly crawled under. He rubbed her soft skin, from her side to her back.

Axel opened his eyes as he lifted his eyes and looked down at an adorable and innocent girl. She opened her puppy-like eyes and stared deep into his eyes. She looked somewhat confused at why they stopped their session. He grinned.

_I. Want. More_.

Kairi took one of her hands and skimmed Axel's face and slowly lowered his face until it was close enough for her to stretch her neck to meet his lips. She closed her eyes and started to kiss him once again.

Axel, dazed by the seduction, continued to kiss her back as his hands roamed more around her body. He then felt high up enough to reach her bra, where Axel just stopped and removed his hands from Kairi's shirt.

He sits up, "I can't do this to you."

Axel gets up off of Kairi's bed and slowly walks to the balcony. Kairi sits up looking confused and follows him out.

"Axel."

He stops in his tracks.

Kairi walks up behind him and hugs him from his waist.

_He's a good guy. He knew that he had to stop, unlike that Riku kid._

"Axel," she repeated, "I don't know what your story is, but I want to find out. I think, I'm going to take a chance on you."

Axel turns around in her arms and looks down at a dark, red-haired girl staring back at him.

"I'm not good for you, Kairi," he whispered.

He gently pulled Kairi's arms off of him and walked toward the tree that led up to the balcony. Kairi ran and grabbed him again. He turns around and smiles sympathetically. The thought of someone actually _wanting_ him made him smile.

"Okay, Kairi," he started, "I'll take a chance on you too."


	5. Third Base

"Okay, Kairi, I'll take a chance on you too."

That phrase just replayed over and over in Kairi's head. She grinned to herself as she was cutting up vegetables for dinner.

"What are you smiling about, dear?"

Kairi shook her head and realized that her mother was next to her.

"Nothing, just thinking about something."

_I wonder where Axel is right now. He left in a hurry after he told me he was going to take a chance on me._

Kairi handed up the chopped vegetables to her mother who mixed it in with the rest of the dinner and then went to set up the dinner table.

"Is dad coming home for dinner?"

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry. He's staying at the store for the night shift tonight. I'm going to take the dinner there and stay with him for a few hours or maybe just sleep there. Are you going to be alright by yourself tonight? I don't want to leave you by yourself in the new house on the first moving night."

"Oh, no, no, it's fine. I'll just go for a swim in the pool and explore the house more."

"Okay," she responded as she started to pack for Kairi's father.

Kairi put the eating utensils back into the drawer and headed up to her room to find her swimsuit.

"Do you want me to leave some food out?" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Yeah, sure! I'll eat some later!" Kairi called out from her room.

Kairi walked into her large closet and dug around for her swimsuit. She found two swimsuits – one purple one-piece and a yellow bikini. _Eh, no one's going to see. Yellow it is. _Kairi changed into the skimpy swimsuit and went into her bathroom to find a towel. As she walked out to her balcony, she hears her mother pulling out of the garage. Kairi climbs down the tree by her balcony and heads towards her pool.

Kairi threw her towel on a seat close by the pool and went to sit by the ledge of the pool. She put her legs in to feel the water and kicked the warm water around before she jumped in. The water felt so relaxing and therapeutic as she started to swim a lap. After a lap, she swam to the edge of the pool to get out, but as she was about to get up, she looked up to shoes in front of her.

She looked up even further and squinted to see who it was.

"Hi, Kairi!"

It was Riku. Kairi didn't respond.

"Can we talk about what happened earlier?"

Kairi still didn't respond as she got out of the pool and walked towards the seat she put her towel on. She started walking towards the tree by her balcony, but Riku pulled her back. She shook his hand off her wrist and glared at him.

"Just five minutes?" Riku pleaded.

"No."

"Just sit and listen. I'll talk." He said as he pulled her down to sit on the seat.

Kairi's clumsiness made her trip over the legs of the seat and she fell forward. Riku grabbed her as she landed on his chest, wet and almost naked.

"Stop! I don't want to hear your lame excuses. Leave me alone!" Kairi screamed, half angry and half embarrassed for falling on him.

"Kairi, just one minute then!" Riku whined.

"She said no so leave her the hell alone," said a voice from the shadows under the balcony.

Axel walks out and grabs the towel and covered the shivering, wet Kairi and wrapped her under his arms.

"This doesn't concern you, AX-EL," Riku spat.

"Back up or else," Axel said firm, but calmly.

"Or else what? Nothing. Go back to your little gang and get off Kairi. She's better than your pack of rats," Riku spouted angrily.

"Leave right now. You know what I'm capable of, you punk, so LEAVE." Axel said.

Riku glared, but walked out of the backyard.

"Stop hanging around with that disgusting prick, Kairi. You're better than him." Riku called out as he left.

Axel steps in front of Kairi and looks at her. She was shivering still and looked worried. Axel pushes the wet hair out of her face and looked into her eyes. She's so small and helpless looking. Axel smiled at her as if she was a tiny puppy.

"C-c-can we g-go in s-side now and talk?" Kairi chattered.

Axel's smile grew bigger and took her hand and opened the closest door to the house.

"I-I don't know t-t-this part of my house," she shivered out.

"It's okay; we'll figure it out together. Are your parents home?" He asked.

Kairi shook her head in response.

"I think we're in your basement. Here come and sit on the sofa and dry off." Axel said as he pulled her to the sofa.

"It's so cold," Kairi complained.

Axel smiled at her sympathetically. He left the basement and found the stairs and went upstairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kairi called out.

Axel returned in a quick minute with Kairi's clothes. Kairi saw that he found her some clothes and smiled. As she held her hands out for the clothes, the towel that wrapped around her body fell down revealing her slender body in the yellow bikini. Axel pulled back the clothes and stared at her body. Kairi noticed what happened and pulled the towel back to cover up her body and slapped Axel's arm and scoffed.

"Hey!" she yelled playfully.

Axel playfully whimpered back, but Kairi shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Give me my clothes, Axel!"

He turned his head sideways and smiled.

"What?" she whispered.  
His smile always got her breathless.

"I like the way you say my name." He smirked.

She hit his arm playfully, where in reflex, Axel looked hurt.

"Can I help you put your clothes on?" Axel grinned widely with a brow raised.

He stepped closer to Kairi. She tried to step back, but tripped over the sofa and fell onto it. The towel unraveled off her body and fell on the floor. Kairi froze seeing that Axel hungrily looked over her almost bare body. She sat herself up and looked into his eyes.

_Is something going to happen this time? Are we going to continue what we started in my room? I mean, it's just sex. I should just get it over with now. Everyone probably already did it. I want to do it. Yeah. I want to do it. I want him to do it with me, but I know he's not going to take the initiative. I'll just do it then._

Kairi pulled Axel down by his hand. He leaned towards her face for a kiss. Kairi pulled him down as they were passionately kissing so that Axel was on top of her. Kairi broke the kiss and grabbed at his shirt and started lifting it off him. He finished taking off his shirt while Kairi started to unbutton his pants. Axel reached over to stop her.

"Not today, okay?" He said looking into her eyes.

Kairi's face burned red. She froze from embarrassment. _What did I do wrong? Oh my God, am I that disgusting that he doesn't even want to do anything with me?_

"Kairi, I want our relationship to mean something, okay?" He whispered, "You're a virgin, aren't you? How far did you even go?"

Kairi didn't respond. She was still under him and looked into his eyes then looked away.

"It's okay if you are. Here, I'll go to third on you so you know what it's like okay?"

She nodded.

Axel looked a bit hurt, but went in to the kiss.  
They started kissing passionately as Axel's oddly warm fingers started traveling down Kairi's waist. His fingers tugged at the strings that kept the bikini bottom together until they became undone as he pushed his legs in between Kairi's to open her legs more. He pushed his fingers down lower until he came to her shaven crotch. He put his finger on her clit and started rubbing it in a circular motion. Kairi gasped in surprise, but Axel still continued to rub it more and more. Kairi started to moan in pleasure and grabbed the back of his head. Axel continued to rub for a minute or so, then started increasing speed to where Kairi was almost screaming in pleasure.

"A-," she started, but couldn't because she was getting breathless.

"It's okay, baby, just let it go."

"Oh my God, oh my G-"

Her legs started getting a spasm and she pulled at Axel's hair. Then the spasms stopped as she squeezed her legs shut from the intenseness of the orgasm. Kairi gasped for air and tried to continue to kiss Axel.

Axel looked at her and smiled. He got up and picked up Kairi's fallen clothes and found her underwear. He moved the bikini bottom and put her legs through the holes, then put on her sweatpants for her. He sat her up and helped her put on a baggy t-shirt then kissed her again when her head went through the t-shirt hole. Kairi got up as Axel picked up her bikini and they went up the stairs to her room.

"It's sleepy time," he grinned.

"Sleep next to me," Kairi whined, "don't go."

He looked at her and smiled, "Sorry, baby, I have some plans, but I'll come back in the morning."

He walked her to bed and tucked her in then kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Axel." Kairi whispered as she started to doze off.

"Good night."

He walked towards the balcony.

"I still love the way you say my name." He whispered to himself as he climbed down the tree and walked away.


End file.
